Not Just A Letter
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Another prompt: Nick walks in on Jeff suicidal. TRIGGER WARNING! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Another Tumblr prompt lalala :) It was sent to me forever and a year ago, but at least I did it! (I'll be doing the rest of them now too!) This one's angst, which I don't write a lot so don't be too harsh. And another thank you to my beta, Pavarotti, because she is freaking awesome.**

**Also, IT'S SUMMER! WOOHOO! So now I have a lot more time to write! Updates will be more regular!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee! I wish I did, then there'd be no hiatus and Niff would be canon!**

**CAUTION/TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CONTAINS THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE AND CUTTING! DO NOT READ IF THIS WOULD BE A TRIGGER TOWARDS YOU.**

**Prompt**: nick walkes in on jeff depressed and suicidal.

Not Just A Letter

"Love, Jeff," he read aloud as he wrote, signing his suicide note.

He read it over, wanting the last that the world would see of him to be perfect, unlike his incredibly flawed self.

_Dear Nick, Mom, Dad, Jacelyn, Johnny, Josh, Jay, Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers,_

_ It's all too much. I can't take it any longer, and trust me I've tried. Jacelyn, Kurt, Blaine, you three are the only ones who know my secret. For those of you don't know it, I'll keep it blunt._

_ I am madly, hopeless, and desperately in love with my best friend, Nicholas Curtis Duval._

_ There, I said it. It's out, but by the time you all read this, I'll be gone._

_ Nicky, it's not your fault, so please don't think so. You're in love already, with Tessa, and I refuse to come between you and the girl you've been dating for two years. Just know that you're the best friend a guy could ask for, that I love you, and that my death isn't your fault. Quite the opposite, seeing you everyday has helped to keep me alive up until this point. So, thank you._

_ Mom and Dad, you guys are amazing. Seriously the best parents ever, and I'm so sorry that I have hurt you. Jacie, stay beautiful. You're still my baby sister (even if you're only two years younger than me), but some day you'll grow up and I need you to remember how special you are. Johnny, you're the oldest brother now. I expect you to teach Josh and Jay Jay how to play the guitar and how to sing. You'll turn out great, kid. Josh, you're going far. You'll be an actor or a model one day, just wait. You better remember where you've come from, though. Don't let it get to your head. Jayden, you're so young. Only 11. You don't deserve to loose your brother, none of you do. I'm sorry._

_ Kurt and Blaine, thank you. Blaine, you've helped me a lot. I owe you, too, Kurt. Thank you. You've kept me as strong as possible thus far, but there's nothing more you can do. I'm past needing courage._

_ That's all I have to say, I love you all._

_ Love, Jeff_

That was it, the last the world would see of him. Jeff sighed, placing the letter down on his desk where he knew they would find it. He took a deep breath before walking slowly into his bathroom which he shared with Nick. He looked down at the guitar pic he kept on a chain around his neck; it was the first present Nick had ever given him. Jeff thought about all the times he had used it, all the times he had kissed it, thinking about the certain brunet who held his heart.

He took another shuddering breath through the tears in his eyes as he felt the cold metal on his wrist, the red forming behind it.

"Jeffie?" he heard a very familiar voice call.

Before the blond could register anything else, he was in Nick's arms, being rocked gently. The shorter boy didn't ask any questions, didn't yell at him, didn't take him to the dean. There would be time for all of that later. Right now, he just held Jeff close, pressing a cloth onto his cut to stop the bleeding.

As Jeff cried, he knew things would be okay. Nick would help him get through this, even if they would never be together the way he dreamed about every single night. Nick cared about him, though, and would stick around to help him through his depression, and maybe one day, though that may be far away, he would be able to be happy again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me super happy, so take a minute to send one. I also love prompts, so those work too.**

**~ xoxo Bea**


End file.
